Evil Angel
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: On a job in Peoria, Il Sam and Dean run into a girl who's a tomboy. But she's also the girl that they need to watch, because what they're hunting, marked her as it's next victum. Sam notices that she's a lot like Dean.
1. Chapter 1: Dead in a Ditch

Chapter 1:

Dead In A Ditch

"Just found the kid in the ditch, drained dry," Officer Thompson told us. The sight of the black-haired boy made my heart drop. "Friends kept telling us that he was missing, but we didn't pay attention, then a woman calls in that she found a dead body in a ditch."

"Were there anymore deaths simillar to this one?" Dean asked the officer. The officer opened five more freezers, each with boys around the same age as Levi. One redhead with tan skin, two blonds, one pale the other slightly tan, and two brunettes, one black, the other Mexican.

Dean grimmanced then looked at me. "These six were all friends, Danny-" He pointed at the pale blond. "-was the first to disappear, Levi found him a week later, right before Jimi-" His hand gestured to the black boy. "-dropped off the face of the earth. Same way, drained dry. He was found by Kevin, who was killed that night." He nodded towards the second blond. "After him it was Jesse, then Jacob was the latest besides Levi." He pointed at the redhead and then the brunette. "There are only two of these guys left, they are terrified for their lives. It's gonna be werid without these guys in here everyother day."I looked up at the cop. "What do you mean?" I asked him, honestly curious.

"You know kids like these, get in trouble a lot, this group's been in here so much we have a holding cell just for them, usually Levi's brother would come and bail them out, but we got to know each other well," He told us, then sighed. "They were a pain in the ass at times, but their deaths were a loss to the town, they may have been most likely to be thrown in jail, but they were good kids, good grades, helped out around town, hell all of them had jobs at the animal shelter in town, a few adopted dogs who were on death row."

Dean nodded and Officer Thompson left. "Poor kids," I told Dean. "Ok, distracted. We need to figure out what the hell killed these kids."

"Vampire," Dean suggested. I shrugged and then glanced down. I noticed something on the kid's neck.

"What's that?" I asked bending down to get a better look. It looked like a pair of black devil's wings. "Check the others for that." Dean started to look at the corpses. I looked at the other two next to Danny, they both had it. "They all have it, so they're all marked with this. So, not a vampire." I was trying to figure out what would do this as we put the bodies back into the freezers. "What the hell are you?" I whispered to myself as we left the police station, I heard a skateboard hit the concrete near us. Then there was a girlish scream of pain besides me, it was Dean.

"Dude! Watch it!" The guy, who sounded a little like a girl, yelled at Dean, pushing himself off the ground. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a baggy t-shirt with the name Hodgins written in all caps on the back along with the number 13, and a pair of ratty Converse.

"How about you show some respect you brat before I knock some into you?" Dean growled at the kid, no trace of his girlish scream left. The black haired kid let out a low growl then grabbed his skateboard and ran down the street. I had seen something on the back of his neck. "I swear I hate those kinds of kids."

"You were one of those kids when you were his age Dean. At least to teachers you were. Anyways, you did walk into him," I told my older brother.

"Hey, do you remember what the marks on the victums necks looked like?"

Dean looked at me, "Like devil's wings, why?"

"That kid has the mark," I told him.


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy Dearist

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r ****2 ****m****a****n****, ****t****o****o****k ****m****e ****l****o****n****g ****e****n****o****u****g****h****. ****M****a****d****e ****i****t ****e****x****t****r****a ****l****o****n****g****. ****D****e****a****d ****m****a****k****e ****a****p****p****e****r****a****n****c****e****s ****i****n ****t****h****i****s ****c****h****a****p****t****e****r ****t****o****o! ****P****l****e****a****s****e ****r****e****v****i****e****w****, ****i****t ****t****h****e****y ****k****e****e****p ****m****e ****f****r****o****m ****g****o****i****n****g ****f****u****l****l ****e****m****o****.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, most of these kids had crimanal records, mistormeniors, like trespassing, skateboarding on public monuments, a few underage drinking, hell one even had a charge against him for breaking into his own house because he forgot his keys, so I'm thinking this guy has one too," Sam told me, his fingers typing on the keyboard, he had put in basic info, blond hair, Native American, green eyes. Only one result came up. "Ok, no way in hell there's only one person, and it's a girl."<br>"No, that's our guy, er, girl," I said pointing at the picture. It was the kid alright, down to the fucking t-shirt. "Her parents had some issues, naming their daughter Dean, and she goes by Jaxon, her middle name."  
>"Ok, stupidity aside, let's just get her address and get out." Sam copied the girl's address down on his hand then put it back to the main screen. Sam and I walked out of the police station, and climbed into the Impala, about a mile away. "So pray the girl's staying home tonight and what? Walk in and kidnap her?"<br>I looked at Sam and nodded, then I decided to be a smartass. "Or we could just tell her the truth. Since she was brought in for assaulting an officer with Holy water," I joked, remembering the time I did the same thing. But I saw that Sammy wasn't laughing. "I honestly don't know Sammy. But we do need to find her, because it's getting dark."

About three hours later:  
>I took the bag from the girl's head, making her black, blond, purple, red, and blue hair stand up. She looked at the two of us then started to yell at us. "There's no way in fucking hell you are cops, I know ever cop in this whole town, every trainee, same going for the county cops and I know almost all of the state police. You've seen my record, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten my address," Jaxon, Dean, whatever she went by, hissed at us, pure hate in her eyes. "So who are you? And why did you kidnap a seemingly innocent girl from her home at night?" I looked at Sam, who was most likely just as willing to ductape her mouth shut as much as I was. "This is about my friends being killed isn't it?" I looked at Sam, then at the girl. "I know what killed them, and why. But it's probably never anything you two hunters have ever heard of, too bad Ash is dead, he'd probably knew what it is."<br>I looked at the girl, "How do you know what we are?" She laughed and pulled her arms from behind her back. "You've gotta be kidding me. Why of everything you coulda done, why kid?" This kid really coulda done anything else with her life, I knew that I shoudln't care this much, but she reminded me so much of Ben, too much like Ben.  
>"A demon killed my mom, I live with a half-demon kid, half ghoul kid, half vampire kid, five werewolves, and half ghost kids, I'm pretty sure I'm an expert on this shit," she told us, then pulled out something.<br>Sam shrugged at me, then I sat down next to her. "So are human? Or are you something unhuman?" I asked her, really hoping that she was fully human, because I wouldn't want to fill her with something.  
>"Werewolf, but you have no need to kill me, I can live without human hearts, blood, flesh, ect. All I need is a lot of caffine and animal flesh, in fact, human blood makes me wanna puke," She told us. I was skeptical, but she didn't look like she was lying, but more like the self-hatered type. I deffantly tell, since I felt that a lot. "Along with my family, so, for the love of Hades, do not go shooting up the only family I have, even if they're not really my family."<br>I looked at Sam, but he just shrugged, no help to me. "Not really your family?" I asked her, just woundering how that was possible.  
>She just nodded, then staired at her arm, not talking. It was a few minutes before she said anything. "My dad dropped off the face of the world, mom didn't get a number or anything. Then my mom, she died six months after I was born. My grandpa, uncles, couldn't take me, so I was put up for adoption, I'm only about twenty, thirty miles from them," She told me, then looked down at a tattoo. I wanted to give her a hug, but she'd probably find a way to shank me, maybe.<br>Sam muttered something that sounded like a 'sorry' then sat down on his bed, gun in hand. She pulled out something from God knows where, since she was in boxers and a tanktop, and then put some earbuds in her ears. I could hear the faint beat of Soundgarden's "Fell on Black Days" from where I was sitting. "Soundgarden? I thought someone like you'd be into Justin Beiber," I asked her.  
>She turned her head towards me, a very Sammy bitchface plastered to her face, then took one of the earbuds out of her ear. "I'd rather drive daggers into my ears slowly. I have plotted my murder of Justin Beiber, and I've punched a bunch of preps at my school for talking about him all the time! I swear, I should punch you for thinking that at all, do I really look like I'd listen to shit like that?" She asked me. "Yeah, Soundgarden, honestly I'm more of a Korn person, but I like a few other older bands. The two songs I love the best, "Carry on my Wayward Son" Kansas and "Hey Man Nice Shot" Filter."<br>"Good taste in music, better than my brother over here," I joked, remembering the time he douched up my baby while I was downstairs.  
>She smiled and then looked down at her hand. She looked like someone I once knew, but I couldn't remember who it was. We started to talk, about hunting, music, hell we even started to talk about Buffy the Vampire Slayer.<br>About two hours later Sam got a message on his laptop. "What the hell? How could he possibly... he's dead." Both Jaxon and I got up and walked over to Sam.  
>I looked at Sam, who opened the message. There was one really familiar face, that I hadn't seen in a long time, not since he was killed by his brother, Lucifer. Jaxon was just staring at him, really confused, though she seemed like she recongized him. "Dean, Sam, Jaxon, you're probably woundering what the fuck is going on. Well, this is mostly directed towards Dean, so Jaxon, Sam, you can go back to doing whatever the hell you want. Ok, Dean, you remember maybe I'd say 16 years ago, what Cas says you dream about from time to time, you still to this day think it was the best sex you've had. Trust me, not something I needed to know, really if it wasn't for the fact you needed to remember it, I would have gone the rest of my life with out those mental images." I pushed the last said away, then I thought about the earth sharttering sex I had on a piano with a girl named Amy Dane, who that I thought about it, looked a lot like Jaxon, except she had red eyes and black hair. Sam looked at Jaxon and then at me, then opened his mouth to say something, but I already knew. "If you haven't figured it out already, Sam probably knows. Jaxon probably does too."<br>"Dean, my dad's last name was Winchester, my birth dad, that's all my mom knew besides his first name, which she left out of the letter, probably because I already knew his first name," Jaxon told me. "Because it's my first name."  
>"And we have a winner, so congratulations Dean, you have yet another kid," Gabriel said, then the video stopped. I couldn't breathe. All that was going through my head was shit, I fucked up another kid's life.<br>"Could have been worse, coulda been eatten alive by something," my daughter, my damn daughter, told me. "Like Adam was."  
>Sam looked at my daughter. "How did you know about Adam?" Sam asked her. I was wondering how the hell she knew about her Uncle Adam, at all.<br>"Dean just said it, so did you Sam," She told us, confused.  
>I shook my head and just stared at my daughter. "We didn't say anything, I was thinking, about how I fucked up your life, and your mom's."<br>"I was thinking of Adam, but it was only for like a second," Sam said. "Wait, ok, really? How?"  
>My daughter and I answered at the same time, "What?"<br>"How did your mom die?" Sam asked Jaxon.  
>Jaxon's forhead scrunched up, like Amy's did when she was really confused. He hair fell in her face too. "She died in a house fire, on my six month birthday, exactly."<br>"In your nursery?" Sam asked.  
>Jaxon shook her head. "I didn't have a nursery, I was in my Uncle's room, he was out for the night, along with the rest of the family, except for mom and me. But that's how I got out, he can home, saw my mom, pinned to the ceiling, went up in flames, he grabbed me, ran out. My mom burned up," She told him, her face still scrunched up in confusion.<br>I caught on to what he was thinking. "Are you kidding? My daughter? He bled in my daughter's mouth?" I growled. Now I was really glad I wasted that damn demon.  
>"Probably," Sam told me. "I mean, all the kids were born in '83, well my generation, he could have easily come back in what, '96, then in '06, on his last round. I wouldn't get why he didn't make deals in '83, but we may have another 'Special' child here."<br>"That's nice, only one problem, Uncle Sammy, it wasn't Azezel, my grandpa put up protection against him, just incase. Dad here told Amy all about you, and what happened. He made sure I was protected," Jax told my brother, then she pulled up thew sleeve of her black, way to big for her, shirt and there was a line across her arm, well more like a scar, in the shape of what looked like a 'G'. "It wasn't a fallen angel, quite the oppisite accually."  
>"Gabriel," slipped from my lips.<br>The blond slowly shook her head. "Castiel," She corrected me. Seeing red didn't even discribe how pissed off I was. I think I had to be to seeing purple, maybe even blood.  
>"CASTIEL!" I yelled, so pissed off I didn't know what I was going to do. The sound of wings flapping filled the room and Jaxon let out a small yelp. Castiel was standing next to her, well over her since she fell. "I should strangle you here and now."<br>"Dean, you must understand, I did not kill her mother, I was long gone before that happened," Castiel said, back up, like he was terrified.  
>Jaxon slowly stood up, Sam grabbed her sleeve and pulled her away from me. "Why. My. Daughter?" I asked the cowering angel.<br>"Because she's one of the two girls who can kill Mother, or send her back to where the hell she came from," Castiel told me. I swung at the angel, my weight behind the punch. I heard a cracking noise and felt the pain shoot up my arm. I didn't notice it at all.  
>"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled. "You're scaring Jaxon." I looked at my daughter, who was hugging Sam, tightly from the looks of it. I could hear the sobs, and see her violently shaking against his chest. My kid was terrifed of me, great.<p> 


End file.
